


Liam Needs Help

by Kallumn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Cause he's Alpha, Friendshipgoals, He's hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Liam needs help, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Scott's gonna comfort him, beta, cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallumn/pseuds/Kallumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s parents kick him out after he attacks his younger sister.</p><p>Liam calls Scott in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam Needs Help

“Sc-scott?”

“Liam?”

Liam isn’t sure where he is. It is cold, his back hurts and his knees are shaking even when he’s sitting on the ground. “I…”

“Liam? It’s 4am, what’s wrong?”  Scott sounds sleepy and worried at the same time.

“It hurts, Scott.” Liam sniffs quietly.

These three words make Scott jump up from his bed. He wants to know what happened and what hurts, but he doesn’t have time for these questions. He can ask them later. He quickly looks for his clothes and puts them on. “Where are you?”

“I- I’m not sure.”

“Come on, buddy. You gotta give me a little more than that.” Scott tries to stay calm, but he definitely isn’t calm. There are  a billions scenarios spinning through his head and none of them are good. He puts on his shoes and slowly runs down the stairs.

Liam exhales loudly and coughs, making Scott worry even more if possible. “I think…” He looks around slowly. “It’s the place Stiles and you chained me up last week.”

“I’m on my way.”

X

Scott spots Liam leaning against a tree. He could hear soft whimpers coming from his mouth and he can smell the angst and sadness from far away. He quickly runs closer until he is finally there. He places his hand carefully on Liam’s knee and the boy turns to his Alpha immediately. A grin appears on his lips the second his eyes lock with Scott, no matter the pain in his back. “Hi” he greets sheepishly.

This doesn’t make Scott laugh. “Where does it hurt?” He asks seriously.

“My back, it- it’s not healing.” Liam says quietly. “Why is it not healing, Scott?”

Scott frowns, but after a few seconds he remembers. He remembers that day he didn’t heal as well. He thought he didn’t deserve to heal, because Derek ‘died’, because of him. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Just take off your shirt for me.”

Liam nods and slowly moves his hand. He tugs at his shirt and pushes it up a little, but halfway he moans out in pain. His eyes turn yellow and his hand reaches for his knees. His nails dig into his flesh as he growls quietly.

“Hey, it’s okay. Let me help.” Scott says as he let his own nails grow. He uses one of his nails to cut Liam’s shirt open. He carefully moves a little until his eyes land on Liam’s back. “Shit.” He curses softly, but Liam hears it perfectly.

“Is it bad? I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

“Liam, calm down. You’re going to be fine.”

“Really?”  

Liam nodded. “Yeah, it’s just a few scratches.”

Scott places his hand on Liam’s back and takes away some of his pain. Liam sighs in relieve as breathing hurts a little less. “Thanks.” He says, but Scott doesn’t like the sound of Liam’s voice. He turns to the boy and places his hands on his cheeks.

“Liam! Liam, you gotta stay awake, okay. Just tell me what happened.”

“I fell in a hole.” Liam states, his eyes focusing on the moon 

Scott frowns. ‘Really? Again?’ he thinks, but he decides to ask something else. “Why are you here?”

Liam doesn’t answer.

Scott places his hand on the younger boy’s knee again. His finger unknowingly playing with the fabric of Liam’s jeans. “Liam, I need you to talk to me. It’s just me. You can tell me.”

“I- I know that. I trust you.”

“Good, then tell me what happened.”

Liam nods. “I nearly killed my sister.” He looks at Scott, expecting him to be mad or look disturbed, but his expression didn’t change at all. The eldest nods, encouraging Liam to continue without using any words. “It’s just that my parents have been checking in on me a lot lately. They know something is _different,_ and they don’t expect it to be good. I just- I really tried to keep myself together, but my parents won’t stop asking question. I  got mad… really mad, and it was like I didn’t have any control over it _again_. Like not at all.” He looks at Scott with tears in his eyes. “I changed right in front of them Scott.”

Scott frowns. “That’s a good thing right? It’s always better when they know.”

“No!” Liam basically shouts, immediately regretting it as he feels the ‘at first forgotten’ pain in his back. His eyes widens as he realizes he just shouted at his Alpha. “I-I’m sorry.” He stutters. “It’s just that… my parents hate me. They looked so disgusted and scared. I panicked and I just- I kicked the chair. My sister- she- I hadn’t seen her.”

“Hey, hey it’s okay, buddy.”

“Can you stop saying that!”

Scott’s eyes turn red as he turns Liam’s head to him, forcing the younger boy to look at him. “No, in fact, I can’t. I need you to heal.”

“How?”

“You need to stop punishing yourself, okay?”

“Bu…”

“And you need to stay awake. You definitely need to stay awake!” Scott shouts as Liam’s eyes close. “Hey!” He softly slaps Liam’s cheek, but boy doesn’t react to this action.

“Just- just for a minute.” Liam promises, but they both knew it was a promise he couldn’t keep.

X

“Fuck, this better work.” Scott says, basically to himself as he held a needle and thread in his hands. He slowly stitches the boy up and for two minutes he stared at the wounds, but they are not healing.

That’s what Alison did to him right? Make him believe it’s going to heal and it did? Then why isn’t he healing?

He looks for his phone, calling Deaton once he finds it in his pocket. “Deaton!” He doesn’t let Deaton interrupt and keeps talking. “Liam isn’t letting himself heal. I stitched him up, but that’s not working. Wh-what do I do?” 

Deaton is quiet for a bit, but soon answers. “You distract him.”

“How?”

“I guess this is a good excuse to finally make out with your Beta.”

Scott frowns. He so not has a crush on Liam. What is Deaton talking about?

…

Okay, fine.

How did he know?

“Huh- What?”

“Good luck, Scott.” And he hangs up the phone.

Scott angrily throws his phone on the ground and he knows he’s gonna regret that very soon. He looks at Liam one more time. The boy looks so young and vulnerable when he’s asleep. He hesitates a little, but eventually lifts Liam carefully and punches him in the face not so carefully. Liam’s eyes open abruptly and he looks around in panic. “Did you just punch me in the face?” He asks, still a little sleepy.

“Uh, yes.”

“Oh.” Liam answers surprised.

“Okay I’m gonna do something and I need you to not pull away immediately okay?”

Liam frowns, but nods a little.

“Oh-okay, it’s no big deal. Let’s do this. You can do this, Scott.” Scott says, not realizing he actually said it out loud until he locks eyes with Liam. “Just fuck it.” Scott swears as he closes his eyes and places his lips on Liam’s.

The boy is surprised to say the least. Scott moves his lips, but Liam doesn’t. His eyes are opened widely and Scott notices the uneasiness. He does the first thing that comes to mind and pushes Liam down slightly and climbs on top of him. He places one of his hands on his Beta’s neck as the other plays with his hair.  

And to say Liam doesn’t enjoy the touch of his Alpha would be a lie. He finally closes his eyes and places his own hands on Scott’s ass as he smirks into the kiss.

The wounds on Liam’s back disappear slowly, but the make out session doesn’t end until Scott’s alarm goes off.

“That was…”

“No big deal, right?” Liam finishes.

Scott almost looks offended, but soon he realizes Liam is joking and grins. “No big deal, huh?” He moves his hand to Liam’s covered erection. “That sure as hell is a _big_ deal.”

Liam’s cheeks turn red and he laughs uncomfortably. “Uh yeah… I should probably take care of that.” He says, already walking to the bathroom. He’s been in Scott’s house a lot and he easily knows where to find everything, probably even better than Scott himself.

“I could help.” Scott suggests hopefully, but Liam shakes his head.

“Maybe some other time.”

And even though Scott really wants to help now, he really looks forward to this _other time_.

 

 

 

 

     


End file.
